??? (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Appearance This mysterious entity is what appears to be a volcano with a ring of bushes around the top. History Mirrablaze ??? was mysterious entity that ordered it's two strange followers, Akumon and Stegodzillas to find it children to be sacrificed to it. The two went to a nearby town, kidnapping children going to school. The TMFF were contacted and they looked into a little bit. Things didn't get majorly serious until Akumon and Stegodzillas attacked a school bus, pushing it over. The duo with leather bags, snatched all the children well the bus driver tried to fight them. They beat him down to the ground and left him for dead. The bus driver managed to get to a police station where he told them what had happened. The police immediately called Captain Igoyah Taji about the incident. He was shocked that such a thing happened, and called for the rest of the TMFF. The team hid one morning in the town of the kidnappings happened, and witnessed a boy be knocked out and bagged by Akumon. They followed him until he meant with Stegodzillas in an abandoned shack where they made very strange noises as if talking with one another. The duo soon left into the forest where the TMFF followed them. Akumon and Stegodzillas quickly figured out they were being followed, and set up the forest to split the TMFF up. The team members were captured by the duo until only Igoyah was left. He made it out of the forest where he found a large ominous volcano that produced smoke signals. He saw a sacrificial looking area with a large hole that held all the children and his teammates. There was some rope nearby and he tried to use it to get everyone out, but then ???'s followers appeared. Stegodzillas knocked Igoyah to the side to punish him, well Akumon push the rope down to prevent escape of the sacrifices. Stegodzillas charged in at the captain underestimating his fighting skills. Igoyah dodged the follower's attacks until being grabbed and tossed 20 ft away. Stegodzillas pulled out a dart gun and blew them at him. He dodged them, even grabbing one, and sticking into the follower's eye. Stegodzillas screeched before Igoyah knocked him out. Akumon was next as the TMFF captain tackled him to the ground, and knocked him out as well. He saved the children and rest of the TMFF. The volcano continued to make more smoke signals as Akumon and Stegodzillas got up and appeared to be listening to it. Igoyah can up with the idea that the volcano was somekind of malevolent entity trying to get the children sacrifices, and the only way to stop his followers was to block the signals. He order Shirai Thank to do the job and he transformed into Mirrablaze. Well he went to deal with ??? the volcano, Stegodzillas and Akumon attacked Igoyah once more. Together with Evan Baxter, the two fought with ???'s followers. When Mirrablaze finally got to ???, he fired a Shining Beam at it which exploded, and collapsed the volcano upon itself. Meanwhile, Igoyah and Evan had killed Stegodzillas and Akumon, and got the children out of the area. Even though the day was saved, ??? was still alive, and had other plans on how to obtain children's blood and escape his imprisonment at the center of the Earth. Powers *Smoke Signals: ??? communicates with Akumon and Stegodzillas using smoke signals. If the smoke signals are cleared someway, Akumon and Stegodzillas will be left confused. *??? possibly being a volcano can presumably erupt, as well as other abilities a regular volcano would have Trivia *It will eventually be revealed who ??? really is. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Villain Category:Emgaltan